Problem: If 4 daps = 7 yaps, and 5 yaps = 3 baps, how many daps equal 42 baps?
Solution: Multiply $5\text{ yaps}=3\text{ baps}$ by 14 to find that 70 yaps are equal to 42 baps. Then multiply $4\text{ daps}=7\text{ yaps}$ by 10 to find that $\boxed{40}$ daps are equal to 70 yaps.